This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such a corner connector is known from DE 103 28 408 A1. There, three frame rods standing perpendicular to each other are supposed to be joined to construct a switch cabinet, especially a low-voltage switch cabinet. A corner connector used for this has a two-piece design, both pieces having three arms standing perpendicular to each other, between which the frame rods can be secured. In a corner region between the legs there is a through hole, through which a screw can be inserted and then screwed into a threaded bore on the other piece when the frame rods are being tightened up. This corner connector has the problem that the frame rods have to be manually placed in a defined position before they can be tightened up.